


Nowoczesność

by SkarpetkaMroku



Series: Damn Miraak and his beautiful voice [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarpetkaMroku/pseuds/SkarpetkaMroku
Summary: Firiha zawsze kierowała się tylko jedną rzeczą. Dobrem Mrocznego Bractwa. Jednakże, gdy znikąd pojawia się zaginiony spadkobierca, wrogiemu Bractwu, gangu, Firiha nagle odkryła, że ma w życiu jeszcze jedną rzecz do wypełnienia. A jest to wyduszenie życia z tego aroganckiego dupka, jej własnymi rękami, nawet jeśli posiada on najpiękniejszy głos jaki w życiu słyszała.





	1. Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susandere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Susandere).



Firiha chuchnęła lekko na swoją gorącą filiżankę espresso, zbliżając się do ogromnego okna, z którego składał się tył jej biura. Spod pół przymkniętych powiek obserwowała wzburzone Morze Duchów rozbijające się o plażę zaledwie kilka metrów od jej posiadłości, stuknięciami paznokci o porcelanę odliczając czas.

Z daleka - kilku piętrowa zabytkowa willa, będąca budynkiem muzeum imienia Luciena Lachanca, ukryta na skraju zabudowań portu Gwiazdy Zarannej - była jedynie jednym z wielu miejsc użytku publicznego, archiwum starej sekty zabójców, przepełniona relikwiami, starodawnymi sztukami broni, pół przezroczystymi ze starości woluminami i zasuszonymi mumiami.

Mało kto jednak wiedział, że górne piętra budynku wypełnione były bronią, którą nie można było nazwać zabytkową, tak samo jak trupów znajdujące się w podziemiach nie można było nazwać eksponatami. Mało kto wiedział, że w tym budynku imię kultu morderców, nie było wymawiane tylko jako martwe wspomnienie, że w tych ścianach jego imię żyło własnym życiem. Mało kto się domyślał, że ci sami ludzie, którzy oprowadzali za dnia gości po komnatach cicho szepcząc historie zabójców, w nocy tworzyli je na nowo. A jeżeli ktoś się tego domyślał, już na pewno nie wiedział, że stary budynek niemal tak posępny jak śmierć sama w sobie, był tylko przykrywką dla wejścia do sanktuarium Mrocznego Bractwa, skręcającego się w kilometry podziemnych tuneli.

Mroczne Bractwo znów lśniło i przerażało swoją potęgą, ale nie zawsze tak było, pomyślała Firiha, pozwalając sobie wpaść w wir wspomnień.

Kiedy dołączyła, prawie dekadę temu, pełna furii po tym jak wyrzucono ją z Gildii Złodziei, Bractwo właściwie nie istniało, spychane w cień przez ogromny gang Pożeracza Światów.

Walczyła zębami i pazurami, straciła całe sanktuarium i krwawiła więcej razy niż mogła policzyć, ale w końcu jej się udało, wyciągnęła swoich braci i siostry z gówna, w które wpadli, własnoręcznie sztyletując wielkiego Alduina w jego własnym łóżku.

To był przepiękny początek, a co ważniejsze głośny początek, który znacznie pomógł jej odbudować nie tylko reputacje Bractwa, ale i jego siłę. A teraz lata później stała na szczycie piętnastu sanktuariów rozsianych po kontynencie, ponad tysiąca ludzi, rzucających terror na całe Tamriel.

I wszystko byłoby piękne i różowe, gdyby nie fakt, że gang Pożeracza również się odbudował. Przez wszystkie lata niemal przestał istnieć, rozbity przez zabójstwo swojego szefa, podzielony przez nieskończone walki o przywództwo. Ale w tym roku nagle wszystko się uspokoiło, gorzej - ustabilizowało. Okazało się, że na kompletnym zadupiu, na wyspie o istnieniu, której Fi do tej pory nie miała nawet pojęcia, żył nikt inny jak przyszywany syn Alduina, który wyrzynając przeciwników, nagle stał się jedynym pretendentem do „tronu”.

Dopuszczenie do tego wszystkiego było koszmarnym zaniedbaniem, które miała zamiar od razu naprawić, gdy nagle przyszły przywódca się z nią skontaktował. Jego email był zdecydowanie czymś czego się nie spodziewała, nic jednak nie przebiło jej zdziwienia, gdy zaproponował ugodę. Nie do końca sojusz, ale coś delikatniejszego i subtelniejszego, co jej zastępca, Nazir, nazywał „Umową o nie wchodzeniu sobie w drogę”.

Jakkolwiek głupio to brzmiało, było dokładnie tym. Długo się wahała, zamyślona, miliony razy czytając treść tego samego emaila w kółko i kółko, zanim odpowiedziała. Mimo wszystko propozycja była kusząca. Gang Pożeracza, teraz przemalowany na Gang Smoka, był potężną organizacją rozsianą po całym Tamriel i zdawała sobie sprawę, że minione niesnaski nie powinny wpływać na ich biznesowe sprawy. Poza tym sam fakt, że nowy przywódca pierwszy wyciągnął do nich rękę wiele mówiło o zmianach, które musiały zajść w ich szeregach, dlatego po długich debatach ze swoimi zastępcami, ironicznie nazywanymi Mówcami, w końcu odpisała, cementując podwaliny ich współpracy.

Musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że to wszystko potęgowało jej ciekawość co do tego przywódcy, Miraaka. Podczas negocjacji był spokojny i opanowany, jednak walczył jak lew ilekroć chciała zaproponować jakieś ustępstwo. Ich słowne przepychanki, napełniały ją irytacją, przez którą rzucała wieloma rzeczami w ściany i w razie możliwości w ludzi, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć że ceniła sobie pewność z jaką walczył o dobro swoich ludzi. Podsumowując, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że prowadzili jedynie emailową korespondencję pozostawił w niej dobre wrażenie, które udało mu się pogłębić pierwszym spotkaniem na żywo.

Było to na Balu Palenia Olafa, dorocznym maskowym bankiecie, gdzie cała śmietanka przestępczego świata zbierała się, ukrywając twarze za maskami. Firiha również tam była. Ubrana w zabytkową zbroję stylizowaną na szkielet i z twarzą ukrytą za namalowaną czaszką, wyglądała niczym Śmierć we własnej osobie, jak uosobienie ducha Mrocznego Bractwa. Oczywiście on też tam był. Nosił złotą maskę przedstawiającą jakąś niezwykłą bestię, z rogami i mackami. W połączeniu z zielonymi szatami ozdobionymi stylizowanymi na smoki złotymi ornamentami, wyglądał jak egzotyczny władca, groźny i fascynujący.

Wszystko rozpoczął moment, gdy się do niej odezwał grzecznie i formalnie ją pozdrawiając. Fi była niemożliwie wręcz wdzięczna za grubą warstwę makijażu na twarzy, bo bez niej wszyscy by zobaczyli jej policzki czerwone ze wstydu, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że wyczekuję by się znów odezwał, by móc choćby przez chwilę posłuchać jego jedwabistego głosu.

Jednak poza szybką rozmową właściwie nie spędzili ze sobą ani chwili więcej, ku jej ubolewaniu. Niemal natychmiast rozeszli się do swoich kręgów, jakby zapominając o swoim istnieniu, a mimo to przez cały wieczór czuła na sobie jego wzrok.

I całe te dobre wrażenie udało mu się spieprzyć ich pierwszym nieformalnym spotkaniem.

Było to na małym przyjęciu, zorganizowanym z powodu udanego przejęcia dużej prywatnej kolekcji artefaktów związanych z osławionym kultem Mitycznego Brzasku. Rozmowy na ten temat trwały tak długo, że właściwie straciła już nadzieję na sukces, więc gdy nagle kolekcjoner się zgodził, postanowiła pofolgować sobie i po świętować.

Właśnie odpoczywała od zgiełku przyjęcia, na balkonie, popijając szampan z kieliszka, gdy kątem oka zobaczyła mężczyznę dołączającego do niej. Był mniej więcej po trzydziestce, z brązowymi włosami elegancko ułożonymi w tył i lśniącymi zielonymi oczami osadzonymi w podłużnej, ostrej twarzy, pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem, jakby nie przejmował się za bardzo tym jak wygląda.

Fi obserwowała go grzecznie znad krawędzi kieliszka, pewna, że nigdy go nie widziała, ale jednocześnie zdziwiona, tym jak znajomy wydawał jej się jego chód. Był jakiś taki płynny, jego ruchy zlewały razem, gdy przepływał ku niej od niechcenia po tarasie.

Musiała przyznać, że od razu zaskarbił sobie jej szacunek.

Większość ludzi unikała patrzenia w jej oczy z powodu ogromnej blizny przecinającej prawą część jej twarzy i oślepiającą ją na prawe oko. Paskudna pamiątka, po kilku miesiącach spędzonych w Gildii Złodziei. Dziś dzień, zapewne mogłaby się jej pozbyć, medycyna dwudziestego pierwszego wieku wyczyniała cuda, ale Fi nie dbała w tak wielkim stopniu o estetykę by tracić na to pieniądze, zresztą nie ważne ile by zapłaciła nic nie zwróci jej oka, więc uważała cały proces za zbyteczny. Poza tym odczuwała niebywałą przyjemność obserwując jak ludzie unikają spoglądania jej w oczy, jak zwijają się pod jej spojrzeniem, przestraszeni próbując nie gapić się niegrzecznie na jej twarz.

To była maleńka gierka, w którą grała z nieświadomym przeciwnikiem, obstawiając kiedy zmusi go do odwrócenia wzroku, do podporządkowania się jej.

Wszyscy w końcu się poddawali.

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem niego. Oczywiście jego spojrzenie od razu powędrowało do rany. Uniosła jedną brew chcą go onieśmielić, tylko po to by zaskarbić sobie wieloznaczny uśmiech rozciągający się na jego ustach, gdy dokładnie prześledził wzrokiem gładkie krawędzie blizny i wrócił do jej oczu, bez drgnięcia, bez niepewności, bez zawstydzenia. Nie. To co zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu można było raczej określić jako uwagę, zainteresowanie, może nawet lekkie uznanie, które z łatwością mogła odwzajemnić.

I wtedy się odezwał zsyłając jej dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa, swoim jedwabistym głosem.

-Naprawdę byłem zaskoczony, że wielka przywódczyni Mrocznego Bractwa, nazywana przez niektórych samą Śmiercią, jest kustoszem muzeum.

Firiha zabroniła sobie chociażby drgnąć zmrożona tym co powiedział. W przeciwieństwie do niego, nie mogła sobie pozwolić by jej prawdziwa tożsamość stała się ogólnie znana. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziała, że umowa, którą podpisali oboje na przyjęciu, miała specjalny paragraf zabraniający obu stronom, rozgłaszać jakiekolwiek informacje szkodliwe dla zainteresowanych, więc uspokojona uśmiechnęła się zimno, już mając zamiar się odezwać, gdy on kontynuował.

-Z drugiej strony byłem równie zdziwiony, że czemuś tak nieistotnemu i słabemu, jak Mroczne Bractwo udało się zabić Alduina.

Fi wgapiała się w niego z pokerową twarzą, tak wściekła, że nie zdała sobie nawet sprawy jak mocno zacisnęła palce, dopóki kieliszek dosłownie nie pękł jej w dłoni.

Mógłby powiedzieć o niej wszystko, wszystko i co prawda na pewno by jej się to nie spodobało, ale całkiem zwyczajnie by to olała, jednak obrażanie Mrocznego Bractwa, dorobku jej życia, jej sióstr i braci, jedynej rodziny, której kiedykolwiek miała, nie było czymś co mogłaby wybaczyć.

Nie przejmując się czymś tak nieistotnym jak płytka rana na dłoni cisnęła pozostałości szkła za balkon i zaprosiła go do tańca. Potrzebowała towarzystwa innych ludzi, czegoś co ją otrzeźwi, co ostudzi jej furię, ponieważ w tamtej chwili zdała sobie sprawę z trzech rzeczy.

Po pierwsze cała ta jego zimna profesjonalna fasada była maską, ukrywającą wręcz naręcza złośliwości. Pozwalając sobie obiektywnie spojrzeć na ich rozmowy z Balu Palenia Olafa, z przerażeniem odkryła jak wiele cichych złośliwości, nie zauważyła. Niemal każde słowo, które wtedy wypowiedział podszyte było delikatną ironią, która umknęła jej uwadze. A teraz spoglądając z tak bliska na jego twarz, na pełne usta wygięte złośliwie w kącikach, na oczy rozświetlone irytującym rozbawieniem zdała sobie sprawy z jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

Do tej pory sądziła, że doprowadzenie i utrzymanie Mrocznego Bractwa na szczyt był jej życiowym celem, czymś co zesłały jej Aedry, o ile oczywiście istniały, ale w tamtym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że była w wielkim błędzie.

Jej serce wybijające szalony rytm. Dłonie na jego ramionach spocone z wyczekiwania. Oddech, którego nie potrafiła kontrolować. Szum w głowie, który zaburzał wszelkie logiczne myśli. To wszystko sprawiło, że zdała sobie sprawę, że urodziła się by zakończyć życie tego pieprzonego dupka.

Co z kolei prowadziło do trzeciej sprawy.

Podpisała umowę. Ta sama umowa, która jemu zabraniała rozgłoszenia jej prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska światu, jej zabraniała podłożenie mu nogi tak by wypadł za barierkę balkonu, kończąc swoje cierpienie na tym świecie, poprzez rozbicie głowy o poniższe skały.

Ale wiedziała, że nie mogła. Nie mogła i właśnie dlatego zaciągnęła go do tańca chcąc ostudzić głowę wśród tłumu.

Przez ponad tydzień próbowała się uspokoić i wyrzucić z myśli wszelkie sposoby jakimi mogłaby niepostrzeżenie go zabić. Bez skutku. Wcale nie pomagał fakt, że postanowił odpuścić sobie formalność i jego emaile stały się przyczynami jej nerwicy. Właściwie nie pisał nic obraźliwego, ale teraz poznawszy go osobiście, potrafiła znaleźć ukrytą złośliwość nawet w źle postawionym przecinku.

W końcu, któregoś dnia, jej ludzie złapali pewnego cyngla myszkującego na ich terenie. Mimo jego zapewnień że nic z niego nie wyciągnął, kilka godzin z podekscytowanym Cycero, znudzonym wiecznym doglądaniem eksponatów, wymagających jego fachowego oka, skutecznie rozwiązało mu język. Zaczął mówić i nagle dowiedziała się, że wynajął go nikt inny jak sam Miraak. Nie dowiedziała się jednak co miał znaleźć, bo nim zdążył to powiedzieć, ku smutkowi Cycero, wpakowała mu w głowę cały magazynek swojego pistoletu zipiąc z furii.

Mimo, że musiała zabić wielu ludzi nim się w końcu uspokoiła, ta niespodziewana wizyta miała pewne pozytywne strony. Podsunęła jej pomysł. Nie musiała wcale zabijać go by zniszczyć mu życie.

-Puk, Puk. - wesoły krzyk skutecznie, wyrwał ją z zamyślenia kierując jej wzrok na drzwi. Nim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć otworzyły się, ukazując niską Bosmerkę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie można było określić Ravi innym słowem niż „egzotyczna”, chociaż spoglądając na dorodnego kruka, Martina, wygodnie rozłożonego na ramieniu niskiej elfki, raczej pasowało by „ekscentryczna”. Zresztą nie tylko jej niezwykłe zamiłowanie do zwierząt to potwierdzało. Białe włosy, na tle których niemal nie było widać zaplątanych w kosmyki płatków śniegu, również nie należały do częstych widoków, a gdy połączyć to z ogromną ilością pierścionków, które nosiła (na każdym palcu co najmniej dwa, w tym jej obrączka ślubna), jej charakterystycznym stylem ubierania i z niebotycznie wysokimi obcasami, rysował się obraz kobiety za którą nie sposób się nie obejrzeć na ulicy. Nie tylko dlatego, że ukradła ci portfel, gdy w zdziwieniu wgapiałeś się w jej pupila.

Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy się znały, od czasu gdy wpadły na siebie w drzwiach Krzywej Bani, próbując wydrapać sobie nawzajem oczy o to która z nich ma wejść pierwsza, ledwo żółtodzioby w hierarchii Gildii Złodziei, Ravi nic się nie zmieniła. Dosłownie. Fi od lat podejrzewała, że jej przyjaciółka jest wampirem lub czymś podobnym z tymi złotymi świecącymi oczami i ostrymi zębami. Jedyne co się zmieniło to to, że dziś Ravi dumnie dzierżyła tytuł Mistrza Gildii Złodziej, podczas gdy Firiha zdobyła pozycję przywódcy Mrocznego Bractwa, Słuchacza.

Elfka wparowała do biura, nie czekając na zaproszenie i furkocząc materiałem swojego długiego czerwonego płaszcza, bezceremonialne usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko Firihy.

-Cześć jednooka dziewczyno! - zawołała Ravi. - Jestem...

-Spóźniona. - dokończyła Fi dopijając kawę i siadając za swoim biurkiem z irytacją spoglądając na pudełka z jedzeniem które trzymała elfka w jednej ręce. Najwyraźniej godzinę czasu, którą na nią czekała poświęciła na jedzenie. Nie żeby spodziewała się czegokolwiek innego.

Ravi wzruszyła ramionami, sprawiając, że jej kruk pochylony na jej ramieniu podkradając kawałki kurczaka, zakrakał w proteście.

-Gildia Złodziei przychodzi kiedy chce. - odpowiedziała lakonicznie, prostując nogi, czy raczej zarzucając je po prostu na biurko.

I najwyraźniej gdzie chce, pomyślała Nordka, zdając sobie sprawę, że żeby dojść do jej biura znajdującego się na najwyższym piętrze budynku, musiała niezauważona przejść przez wszystkie pozostałe piętra. Dlatego mentalnie zrobiła notkę, by zwiększyć poziom bezpieczeństwa, wyszarpując jednocześnie w milczeniu dokumenty spod zaśnieżonych kozaków elfki.

-Przemeblowałaś. - zauważyła uśmiechając się i Fi złożyła ręce razem, powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem w nią zszywaczem, wiedząc po samej cichej radosnej nucie w jej głosie, że odnosi się do tego jednego jedynego razu, gdy Bosmerka przyłapała ją na wyładowywaniu gniewu na wnętrzu swojego biura, co w konsekwencji zmusiło ją do wymiany wszystkich mebli.

-Okoliczności tego wymagały. - wysyczała zza zębów nie mając zamiaru przyznać się, że znowu to zrobiła.

-Ech ale to zdjęcie mogłaś zdjąć. - zamruczała spoglądając na jedną z wielu ramek zamieszonych na prawej ścianie biura i Fi nawet nie musiała obracać się by wiedzieć, które. Jej ulubione. Czarno białe ujęcie z fotoradaru, które kazała powiększyć i oprawić, by każdy odwiedzający jej gabinet, mógł zobaczyć przepiękne zdjęcie, na którym Ravi jedną ręką poprawia lusterko, tak by móc się w nim przejrzeć, a drugą dzierży szminkę, którą dokładnie obrysowuje szeroko otwarte usta, a wszystko to robi ściskając pomiędzy ramieniem a uchem komórkę. Zdjęcie było nawet na tyle dobrej jakości by móc zobaczyć, że to lekko uniesionym udem utrzymuje kierownicę w jednym miejscu. A wszystko to oczywiście w nieprzepisowo wysokiej prędkości.

-Skoro masz czelność kraść moje auto i łamać w nim wszystkie przepisy, przebolejesz to zdjęcie. - rzuciła rozbawiona, obserwując jak Ravi wydyma policzki zirytowana.

-Aj, aj. - wymamrotała apatycznie grzebiąc widelcem w kubełku.

Firiha zmarszczyła brwi sięgając po długopis, próbując czymś zająć palce. Ravi nie miała w zwyczaju stawać się aż tak poważna bez powodu i po prostu czuła, że cokolwiek miała zamiar za chwilę powiedzieć nie będzie raczej zabawne.

-Po prostu wykrztuś to z siebie. - powiedziała w końcu, po chwili obustronnej ciszy. - Wiem, że chcesz coś powiedzieć. - dodała, gdy elfka uniosła na nią wzrok zdziwiona.

Ravi odwróciła oczy, spoglądając na wzburzone morze za nią i wbijając widelec w zawartość kubełka, przeciągnęła wolną ręką po twarzy.

-Chciałabym... prosić cie o przysługę. - wyjaśniła cicho.

Fi wyprostowała się w krześle zaalarmowana zmęczonym tonem głosu przyjaciółki.

-Powiedziałabym, że dla ciebie wszystko, ale nie lubię kłamać, więc… - postukała długopisem o blat biurka- … powiedz co to, a ja, ja, ja się postaram, Ravi. - odpowiedziała spokojnie, z całej siły próbując nie okazać jak bardzo nie pewna była co do tej prośby.

Była kobietą biznesu. Gdy chodziło o pracę zawsze wiedziała jak postąpić, ale gdy w grę wchodziły osobiste sprawy była jak mamut w składzie porcelany, z całej siły próbując i nigdy nie wiedząc jak właściwie postąpić. Ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, być może nawet była to Ravi, że ilekroć próbowała stawić czoło emocjom stawała się fajtłapą.

Tak i teraz, skupiała się z całej siły, chcą spełnić prośbę elfki i jednocześnie na zapas martwiąc się tym jak będzie mogła pogodzić ją z sprawami Bractwa.

-Masz Sanktuarium w Morrowind, nie? - spytała Bosmerka, posyłając jej jednocześnie uspokajający uśmiech.

Fi zamrugała zaskoczona.

Konkretnie miała trzy. Z naciskiem na miała. W zeszłym roku osunięcie się płyty tektonicznej, spowodowanej ciągłą aktywnością Czerwonej Góry, przysypało żywcem połowę Północnego Sanktuarium. Nim się o tym dowiedziała i zdążyła zareagować, cywile usłyszeli ich spanikowane krzyki i… zawiadomili Morag Tong. To byli jej ludzie i naprawdę nie potrafiła zrozumieć co nadal trzymało ją w miejscu, podczas gdy z całych sił pragnęła wytropić każdego skurwysyna, który odważył dotknąć się jej rodziny, przystawić mu spluwę do skroni i patrzeć jak błaga, gdy ona będzie pociągać za spust.

-Mam. - odpowiedziała po prostu, odchrząkując zawstydzona swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

-No i przerzucasz do nich rzeczy, nie? - naciskała wiercąc się na fotelu.

-Owszem. - sytuacja w Morrowind, była napięta po wybuchu wulkanu. Większość chciała się wydostać z tego kraju, Fi załatwiała wręcz niemożliwie dużo przenosin, ale w sytuacji katastrofy klimatycznej wiele rzeczy stawało się niemal niemożliwe do zdobycia i zmuszona była szmuglować je by zapewnić prawidłowe funkcjonowanie Sanktuariów.

-Dałabyś radę coś dorzucić do następnej partii?

Fi otworzyła swój laptop sprawdzając szczegóły następnego ładunku. Zmarszczyła zamyślona brwi, znajdując pewien wolny margines.

-Coś konkretnego? - spytała, unosząc wzrok, by zobaczyć jak Ravi odkłada kubełek na kolana i wykręca nerwowo ręce.

-Zwłoki. - odpowiedział bardzo cicho.

-Zwłoki. - powtórzyła powoli Firiha, splatając dłonie by nie zacząć machać rękami w powietrzu.

-To nie tak, że kogoś zabiłam. - prychnęła elfka zauważając zaciśnięte z irytacji usta swojej przyjaciółki. - A nawet, gdybym to zrobiła nie potrzebowałabym twojej pomocy by to zatuszować. - wyjaśniła posyłając jej spojrzenie, które mówiło: „Za kogo ty mnie masz?”. - Chodzi o to, że jeden z naszych rekrutów wpadł podczas włamania. Nie dość, że właściciel był w domu to jeszcze miał broń. - Wzruszyła ramionami wracając do swojego kubełka kurczaka.- Nabitą.

-Udało nam się wydostać zwłoki z kostnicy zanim zaczęli węszyć i trochę mi to zajęło, ale odkryłam, że miała rodzinę w Morrowind. Oddział Gildii w Vvardenfell, powiedział mi, że w tym miesiącu sytuacja jest zbyt napięta by coś próbować, ale nawet bez ich pomocy chciałabym, żeby Rersa, skończyła ze swoją rodziną… - zamilkła i spojrzała Fi głęboko w oczy. - Wiesz jak to jest.

Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Dokładnie pamiętała tygodnie poszukiwań, wymęczenie i nieprzestane noce. Pamiętała, gdy w końcu znalazła i pamiętała, wyraz twarzy matki Gabrielli, gdy złożyła w jej ręce to co pozostało z jej córki.

Taki obowiązek szefa, pomyślała zwieszając wzrok na tabelki w laptopie.

-Około 70 kilo?

-Nie więcej niż 60.

Musiałaby rozłożyć całość na dwa, ale… to było możliwe. Przekalkulowała wszystko i pokiwała głową, zadowolona z siebie.

-Załatwione.

Ravi uśmiechnęła się szeroko odsłaniając zęby i już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle budynkiem wstrząsnął potężny huk. Tak silny, że kilka ramek spadło ze ściany, a sama Fi w ostatniej chwili zdążyła złapać swoją filiżankę, zanim ta spadła z biurka.

Bosmerka spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, cichym szeptem uspokajając swojego spanikowanego kruka.

-Czy to jest… normalne? - spytała głaszcząc delikatnie Martina.

-Ja… - Nordka zacisnęła usta stabilizując niektóre rzeczy na swoim biurku nerwowym ruchem. - Nie, to nie jest normalne. - odpowiedziała w końcu

Niezwyczajne i zdecydowanie nie normalne, ale w pewien niepokojący sposób Firiha zdała sobie sprawę, że może poza początkowym zaskoczeniem, wybuch jej nie zszokował, a już bardziej nie zszokowało ją, gdy usłyszała gwałtowne szybkie kroki na korytarzu.

-Słuchaczu!!!! - wykrzyknął Cycero otwierając na oścież drzwi i wpatrując się w nią spanikowanym, szalonym wzrokiem, który jasno jej mówił, że cokolwiek się stało było jego sprawką.

Obrzuciła go szybkim spojrzeniem szukając jakichkolwiek ran, przepaleń, amputacji czy jakichkolwiek innych uszkodzeń, które wskazywałyby co tym razem zrobił. Zaskakująco jednak jego kostium błazna, który uparcie nosił i który tak szczęśliwie się składało, że pasował do ironicznego charakteru muzeum, był cały. No może miał parę łat, ale nie było to nic nowego.

-Cycero!! - pisnęła Bosmerka zrywając się na równe nogi.

-Ravi!! - zawołał i nagle rzucili się sobie w objęcia, przy akompaniamencie zirytowanych krakań Martina.

-Dostałeś mojego SMS? - spytała elfka, odsuwając się i kładąc ręce na biodrach.

-Tak, Cycero dostał wszystkie 37. - zamruczał wywracając oczami.

-Ale mi nie odpisałeś. - rzuciła wydymając wargi.

-W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, Cycero ma pracę do której uczęszcza i do, której się przykłada. - wyjaśnił prychając i skopiował typowo damską pozycję Ravi w sposób jaki tylko on potrafiłby to zrobić.

-Ha ha. - odpowiedziała sucho.- I to mówi ktoś kto w ciągu jednego dnia wysłał mi mniej więcej 50 tweetów mówiących: „Cycero jest taki znudzony.”, „Cycero chce pofikać koziołki”, „Cycero nie ma co robić w tej pracy bez Ravi”, „Cycero poszedł na przerwę. 4 godzinną przerwę”, „Cycero chyba zrobi sobie drzemkę”. O snapach już nie wspomnę. - rzuciła złośliwie imitując jego głos.

Firiha przyglądała im się w ciszy z zaciśniętymi ustami z irytacji i ściskając mocno długopis zapisała sobie na karteczce by zmniejszyć pensję Cycero. Konkretnie ją zmniejszyć.

-Zabawne, że mówi to Ravi, która w kółko tylko dodaje na tumblra, zdjęcia witryn sklepowych z podpisem „Totalnie bym to ukradła”

-To się nazywa „Wywiad terenowy”! - odpysknęła elfka unosząc ręce do góry i mimo że Fi bardzo chętnie posłuchałaby dalej i dowiedziałaby się co jej najbliższa przyjaciółka i jeden z najbardziej zaufanych pracowników robią zamiast pracować, nie mogła jednak zapomnieć o kwestii wybuchu.

-Wybaczcie, że wam przeszkadzam tę wzruszającą kłótnię, ale Cycero, chciałeś coś powiedzieć, prawda? - wtrąciła się, uciszając wzrokiem roześmianą Ravi, która oparła się biodrem o jej biurko, stojąc przodem do rudego cesarskiego.

Przez krótką chwilę Strażnik wpatrywał się w nią tępym wzrokiem, dopóki jakiś nerwowy błysk nie wykrzywił jego twarzy na ułamek sekundy.

-Oczywiście Słuchaczu, oczywiście. Cycero przyszedł tu z ważną sprawą. Bardzo ważną. Cycero zdołał zauważyć, że nasza stołówka przestała serwować desery i Cycero jest oburzony tym faktem. Zniknęły nawet owoce! Och nie, nie, nie, Słuchaczu, to nie są warunki, w których powinno się mordować. Czy Cycero powinien przypomnieć Słuchaczowi, że głównym substratem energetycznym są właśnie węglowodany? Niech Słuchacz sobie nie myśli, Cycero zdaje sobie sprawę, że do tego procesu mogą zostać wykorzystane również tłuszcze lub białka i że zbilansowana dieta dostarcza odpowiednią ilość cukrów nawet bez udziału słodkich, słodkich słodkości, jednakże ostanie wyniki badań wykazały… - Firiha przyglądała mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie potrafiąc się w pełni skupić na reszcie jego przemowy. Cycero był… szalony, na tyle szalony, że łatwo było zapomnieć, że w gruncie rzeczy miał doktorat i że nie można go było zaliczyć do ignorantów.

Miała szczery zamiar potraktować go poważnie, dopóki Ravi nie wyciągnęła komórkę, otworzyła na Messengerze konwersację z Cycero i tuż przed jej nosem wystukała: „Lol, totalnie grasz na czasie.”

-Podsumowując. - powiedział nagle, odciągając jej oniemiały wzrok od ekranu komórki elfki. - Cycero chce ciastko. No albo marchewkę. - dodał polubownie.

Firiha zamknęła oczy na sekundę próbując się uspokoić, mimo że wszyscy dookoła niej zdawali się postawić sobie za osobisty cel, wystawianie jej cierpliwości na próbę.

-Dziękuję Cycero, za zwrócenie mojej uwagi na to. - odpowiedziała otwierając oczy. - Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, że zarówno kwestiami zaopatrzenia jak i kateringiem zajmuje się Hanibal, prawda? Jesteś pewien, że to właśnie w tej kwestii tu przyszedłeś? - drążyła spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. - Powiedz mi proszę, że nie zaatakowałeś znowu członka Sanktuarium. - poprosiła, gdy zaczął zwijać się nerwowo pod jej spojrzeniem.

-Co? - spytał zaskoczony i złożył ręce na klatce piersiowej udając obrażonego. - Cycero zrobił to tylko… - zatrzymał się i z jego zamyślonego spojrzenia wiedziała, że liczył. - ...pięć razy i tylko… - kolejny raz przestał mówić i wyciągnął przed siebie jedną rękę rachując na palcach. - …. cztery razy skończyło się na poważnych uszkodzeniach!

-I…? - nacisnęła spokojnie.

-I… raz na śmiertelnych ranach. Ale Xandus przeżył, no i poza tym sobie na to zasłużył! Cycero nie będzie przepraszał – wykrzyknął.

Ravi pochyliła się do niej.

-Co zrobił takiego Xandus? - spytała szeptem spoglądając zaciekawionym wzrokiem na pieklącego się błazna.

Fi westchnęła zmęczona, zaciskając wskazujący palec i kciuk na grzbiecie nosa.

-Pocałował Nocną Matkę. - zamruczała cicho.

Oczy elfki niemal wyskoczyły z twarzy z szoku.

-Zrobił co?! - spytała piskliwym głosem.

-Pocałował Nocną Matkę. - zawarczała spomiędzy zębów zirytowana Fi.

-Dlaczego?! - spytała Ravi, przerażonym głosem.

-Powiedział, że jest „gorącym trupem”.

Firiha nie lubiła opisywać dalekiego potomka sławnego zabójcy, po którym zresztą nazwała to muzeum, nekrofilem, była jednakże niewygodnie świadoma, że jego fascynacja śmiercią, nie ograniczała się jedynie do odbierania życia. Nie była pewna co Xandus Lachance robi w wolnym czasie i nie chciała wiedzieć, tak długo jak był dobrym zabójcą. Co ważniejsze jednak była pewna, że ten jeden raz, gdy odważył się molestować martwą matronę Mrocznego Bractwa, zrobił to nie z zainteresowania ją, a z czystej chęci zirytowania Cycero. Za co zresztą zapłacił wstrząśnieniem mózgu, złamaniem trzech żeber i nogi w dwóch miejscach, trzema dźgnięciami, przez które stracił prawą nerkę i potrzebował natychmiastowej transfuzji.

-Cycero! - zawarczała zdając sobie sprawę, że jej życie stanowiło jakąś zabawnie ironiczną parodię rzeczywistości. - Czemu tak naprawdę tu przyszedłeś?

Cycero zacisnął usta i nagle wybuchł machając niekontrolowanie rękami.

-No bo Słuchacz kłamał! To wszystko wina Słuchacza!

Fi zamrugała zaskoczona.

-Być może. - przyznała polubownie. - Ale w jakiej kwestii?

-Słuchacz powiedział, że szklane pudełko Nocnej Matki przetrzyma wszystko. Słuchacz powiedział, że przetrzyma nawet wystrzał z armaty, a nie przetrzymało!

Przyjrzała mu się przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc jakie szklane pudełko miał na myśli. Aż w końcu do niej doszło.

Kiedy przenieśli się do Gwiazdy Zarannej, po tragedii w Falkret, trumna Pani Nicości znajdowała się w Sanktuarium, w tunelach. Z czasem jednak, gdy chwała Mrocznego Bractwa coraz bardziej się rozrastała i coraz więcej członków nie tylko należało do rodziny, ale również i chciało zobaczyć Tajemną Matronę, zmuszona była przenieść ją do muzeum. Łatwiej było wytłumaczyć ogromne delegacje ludzi zmierzające do wyższych pięter niż pielgrzymki znikające w podziemiach. Oczywiście Cycero strasznie marudził, dopóki nie pozwoliła mu wykorzystać jego wiedzę doktora konserwacji eksponatów muzealnych i zaprojektować pomieszczenie, które zarówno pod względem wilgotności, jak również oświetlenia i wielu innych czynników, których nie do końca rozumiała, zapewniało doskonałe warunki do przechowywania zmumifikowanych zwłok. Nazir, jako szef ochrony, dodał od siebie pełen monitoring, zamki, które przetestowała Ravi, z dumą oświadczając, że nie ma bladego pojęcia jak je otworzyć i trzy warstwy kuloodpornego szkła, które Cycero zdawał się nazywać „szklanym pudełkiem” i o których ona… mogła powiedzieć, że przetrzymają nawet wystrzał z armaty.

A jedyną jaką mieli był autentyczny unikat, z bitwy o Samotnię, który pieszczotliwie nazywali Potemą.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach wzdychając.

-Proszę powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobiłeś. - powiedziała zrozpaczona.

-Cycero musiał się upewnić. - rzucił uparcie.

-Po prostu wyjdź, Cycero. - wymamrotała sięgając do interkomu. Błazen otworzył usta, ale Fi uniosła wolną rękę uciszając go. - Nie, nie, nic nie mów. Po prostu wyjdź. Zajmę się tym. - wyjaśniła mu nie mając bladego pojęcia jak zareagować, na te rewelacje. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy jej się nie uda, utrzymać go w szeregu i szczerze powiedziawszy właśnie poddała się, postanawiając po prostu naprawić co popsuł.

-Oki doki, Słuchaczu. - powiedział cały w skowronkach, niemożliwie szczęśliwy, że mu się upiekło. - Do zobaczenia, potem Ravi! - rzucił wychodząc.

-Pa pa. - odpowiedziała machając palcami, gdy nordka wykręciła numer na swoim interkomie.

-Słuchaczu, nic ci nie jest? Usłyszeliśmy wybuch i cóż nie ma większych strat, poza szkieletem giganta z głównej sali, ale grupa przedszkolaków, które oprowadzała Babette wpadła w panikę, nawet teraz nie znaleźliśmy dwójki dzieci! Co się stało? - spytał Nazir wzburzony, odbierając.

-Nic mi nie jest. -zapewniła go zastanawiając się jak bardzo jeszcze Sithis, będzie ją testować zanim pęknie i udusi Cycero. - Czy mógłbyś zadzwonić do pana Schmertsa i zamówić szybę pancerną do Komnaty Nocnej Matki? - poprosiła, wzdychając.

Przez krótką chwilę, biuro zalało się ciszą zanim jej zastępca powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem:

-Co znowu zrobił Cycero?

-Uwierz mi nie chcesz wiedzieć. Ja wiem i nie dodaje mi to żadnej otuchy. Muszę jednak spytać, masz może pomysł jak znieść Potemę z powrotem z drugiego piętra?

-Potemę, naprawdę? Przecież to cholerstwo waży z tonę! Jakim cudem wniósł ją na drugie piętro z parteru, całkiem sam?!

Fi pokręciła po prostu głową.

-Nie wiem, ale żałuję, że nie jest tak zdeterminowany, gdy chodzi o coś innego niż Nocna Matka.

-Tak, tak. - odpowiedział jej Nazir, wzdychając. - Okey, mam jego numer. Cholera, to będzie trzecia szyba w tym miesiącu, jak tak dalej pójdzie to Schmerts wystawi nam jakąś kartę stałego klienta czy coś. - rzucił, a Ravi, która do tej pory rozsiadła się wygodnie z powrotem w swoim fotelu roześmiała się głośno.

-Czy to Ravi? - spytał jej zastępca, a gdy potwierdziła dodał: - Jakim cudem wlazła aż do ciebie bez przechodzenia przez parter? Czekaj czy ona ma coś wspólnego z podkopem kończącym się w tej wiecznie zamkniętej od wewnątrz kabinie, w łazience dla personelu? - spytał sprawiając, że nagle blada elfka rzuciła się do interkomu, podczas gdy Firiha nie mogła robić nic innego jak tylko gapić się na nią w zaskoczeniu.

-Ha ha, przezabawne Nazir, komiczne, normalnie. Jak to się na oczy falmera wyłącza?! - zamruczała zirytowana losowo wciskając wszystkie guziki.

-Eh? Nie! Czekaj! Ona jest mi winna pieniądz…! - zawołał, gdy nareszcie znalazła odpowiedni guzik i rozłączyła połączenie.

-Co. -powiedziała nordka, zbyt zszokowana by nawet sformować to słowo w pytanie. - Jak? - spytała w końcu załamując ręce.

-Biznes, pamiętasz, biznes! Przyszłam tu by coś załatwić prawda? Proszę. - rzuciła na jednym wdechu wciskając w nadal otwarte ręce Fi kartkę, zanim ta zdążyła cokolwiek dodać. - Tak jak prosiłaś włamaliśmy się do tej restauracji, która jest przykrywką dla nowego Gangu Smoka, to lista wszystkich ważniejszych rzeczy, jakie znaleźliśmy z Brynem. - zaćwierkała machając ręką w której nie trzymała kubełka z jedzeniem.

Firiha otworzyła złożoną kartkę, spuszczając wzrok z elfki. Oczywiście, że nie miała zamiaru puścić jej tego płazem, ale wiedziała, że żeby uderzyć w Ravi, naprawdę uderzyć, należało wykonać jeden telefon do pewnego zapracowanego złodzieja, który jednocześnie zdarzył się być jej mężem. Tymczasem jednak postanowiła skupić się na teraźniejszych sprawach.

Przejrzała listę, zaskoczona mrugając oczami.

-Posążek Dibelli? - spytała spoglądając na Bosmerkę.

-Aha. - odpowiedziała posyłając jej uśmiech najwyraźniej myśląc, że Fi postanowiła odpuścić sprawę z nielegalnym przejściem do jej Sanktuarium. - Było tam takie pomieszczenie z łańcuchami i kajdankami i serio, myślałam, że trafiliśmy do lochu, gdy Bryn wskazał mi tę figurkę.

Firiha skrzywiła się przypominając sobie ten jeden raz, gdy przypadkowo zameldowała się w jednym hotelu nie mając bladego pojęcia, że w gruncie rzeczy była to aktywna świątynie Dibelli. Koszmarna noc jeszcze gorsza obsługa, pomyślała przelatując wzrokiem listę.

Musiała przyznać, że była imponująca. Złote i srebrne sztućce, kryształowe półmiski, posążki wysadzane klejnotami, relikty, o które bili się prywatni kolekcjonerzy, meble z drogiego drewna z puszczy Valen, ogólnie ujmując przepych i bogactwo. Już szczególnie czuła respekt, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Bryn i Ravi wynieśli te wszystkie rzeczy nie dając się przyłapać. Gwizdnęła pod nosem.

-Cóż mówiłaś, że na pieniądzach ci nie zależy, więc postanowiliśmy z Brynem przygarnąć, biedne bezdomne… pieniądze. - powiedziała powoli Ravi marszcząc brwi.

Fi pokiwała głową, składając kartkę i oddając ją elfce. Nie miała zamiaru kłócić się co do tego czy pieniądze Miraaka były bezdomne. Może i były. W jakiś pokręcony sposób jaki tylko Ravi rozumiała.

-To przepiękne i ciesze się, że udało wam się powiększyć majątek. Znaleźliście jednak coś dla mnie? - nacisnęła zaplatając palce na biurku i unosząc jedną brew.

Ravi nadziała na widelec kawałek kurczaka z namysłem.

-Znaleźliśmy sejf. Jednak poza pieniędzmi nie było tam właściwie nic ważnego, no oprócz tego. - powiedziała spokojnie podając Fi białą kopertę.

Nordka zmarszczyła brwi odbierając ją. Liczyła na papiery, jakieś dowody przekrętów, czarnych interesów, które mogłaby elegancko, bez śladów prowadzących do niej, nagłośnić, tymczasem koperta była nie tylko zbyt mała by zmieściły się w niej jakiekolwiek papiery, ale co ważniejsze pocierając ją lekko między palcami czuła, że była niemal pusta. Jeżeli to nie wystarczyło, fakt, że na wierzchu eleganckimi literami napisano „Firiha” wcale nie dodawał jej otuchy.

Marszcząc brwi powoli otworzyła kopertę. W środku znajdowało się pojedyncze zdjęcie, przedstawiającego Miraaka we własnej osobie mrugającego sugestywnie do obiektywu kamery. Fi przyjrzała mu się przymrużonymi oczami, odrobinę zszokowana, odrobinę zniesmaczona i w wielkim stopniu zdziwiona. Co to do cholery miało być? I czemu trzymał to w sejfie? W kopercie z jej imieniem…

Już miała odłożyć zniesmaczona zdjęcie, gdy nagle opuszkami palców wyczuła, że było coś napisane z drugiej strony. Obracając zdjęcie przyjrzała się ciekawa napisowi.

„Idiotka”

Fi w jednej chwili poczuła nagle krew uderzającą jej do głowy. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że będzie chciała wydobyć jakieś informacje. Wiedział, że włamie się do jego restauracji i zabezpieczył wszelkie dane pozostawiając jedynie te prześmiewcze zdjęcie. Zawsze, zawsze był krok przed nią. Kpił z niej i nagle Fi poczuła jak coś w niej pęka.

Wydając z siebie niemal zwierzęcy ryk furii rozerwała zdjęcie na pół a połówki na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki dopóki jej biurko nie wyglądało niemal jak usypane konfetti. Dopiero wtedy opierając się obiema rękami o biurko, doszedł do niej dźwięk wyzwalacza. Unosząc głowę zaskoczona zobaczyła uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha elfkę, robiącą jej zdjęcia komórką.

-To się nazywa kawał dobrej nowoczesnej technologii. - powiedziała szczerząc się do ekranu komórki. - Korekta ruchu, więc zdjęcia nie wychodzą zamazane, nie ważne jak mocno potrząsasz. Ileś tam megapikseli i jakość HD. A wszystko to pozwala mi dokładnie ukazać ten moment, gdy głowa staje ci w ogniu. - powiedziała elfka z szerokim uśmiechem obracając komórkę ekranem do Fi i przeciągając palcem, by nordka mogła zobaczyć serię zdjęć ukazującą, jej spokojną twarz powoli przechodzącą do grymasu furii, gdy rwała zdjęcie na kawałki. - Ach technologia. - szepnęła zadowolona z siebie Ravi przyglądając się zdjęciom.

Zamiast rzucić się na przyjaciółkę i wyrwać jej telefon, jak to bardzo kusiło Firihę, obróciła swój laptop pokazując elfce specjalny pokaz zdjęć. Z mściwą satysfakcją obserwowała jak mina Ravi powoli zmienia się w zabawną mieszaninę zaskoczenia, przerażenia i zdrady.

Fi uwielbiała te zdjęcia. Nauczona doświadczeniem zawsze ilekroć Ravi postanawiała pić, przychodziła z aparatem. Dzięki temu posiadała prawdziwą kolekcję obciążających zdjęć. Jej absolutnym ulubieńcem było pojedyncze ujęcie z wieczoru panieńskiego Ravi. Po tym jak elfka pochłonęła butelkę cyrodijskiej brandy, trzy piwa, shot tequili z pępka zadowolonego striptizera i porządną garść księżycowego cukru _nosem,_ ponieważ „oooooczywiście, że mogę to zrobić, tylko patrz!”, postanowiła zaprosić gości na polowanie, jak się okazuje przyniosła nawet ze sobą swoją strzelbę (jakim cudem udało jej się ukryć tą wielką rzecz przed ochroną clubu, do dziś było dla Fi tajemnicą). Sęk jednak w tym, że były w środku miasta, do jakiegokolwiek lasu było z kilka ładnych kilometrów, a żadna z nich nie była zdolna utrzymać się w pionie dłużej niż kilka sekund, nie wspominając już o tym, że było po sezonie. Dlatego poszły na kompromis. A mówiąc kompromis miały na myśli włamanie się do zoo i uchachane bieganie pomiędzy klatkami. Na całe szczęście były zbyt wstawione by naprawdę upolować jakiekolwiek zwierzę, co jednak nie powstrzymało Ravi przez zamierzeniem się na niedźwiedzia polarnego. W połowie jednak nagle stwierdziła, że jest za gorąco i zaczęła się rozbierać. Jak można podejrzewać tak zaawansowane manewry były nieco ponad jej zdolności, dzięki czemu Fi udało się zrobić przepiękne zdjęcie półnagiej Ravi leżącej twarzą w dół w wielkiej zaspie śniegu ze strzelba w jednej ręce i stanikiem w drugiej i spodniami opuszczonymi do połowy, idealnie eksponując jej blady tyłek.

Gdyby Firiha mogła sobie wytapetować gabinet jakimś zdjęciem to było by właśnie to.

Ravi roześmiała się sztucznie majstrując przy komórce.

-Haha. - rzuciła słabo. - Zabawna ta technologia, nie? Mój telefon ma ostatnio w zwyczaju nagle usuwać mi kompromitujące zdjęcia znajomych.

Fi zapewne rzuciłaby jakąś ironiczną odpowiedź, gdyby nie fakt, że nagle zauważyła pewien mały szczegół, który do tej pory jej umykał. A konkretniej rzecz ujmując logo na kubełku jedzenia Ravi.

-Jesz jego jedzenie! - wykrzyknęła wściekłym ruchem wyrywając elfce kubełek i ciskając go do śmietnika. - Za co ja ci płacę?!

-Nie za jedzenie! - Odkrzyknęła zirytowana wyrzucając ręce do góry.

Fi pokręciła głową, i wstała, przeklinając pod nosem, szybkim krokiem ruszyła do okna.

Ten dupek. Kim on niby myśli, że jest żeby tak bezczelnie odgadywać jej plany? Nie mógł po prostu usiąść w miejscu i cierpliwie zaakceptować to, że Firiha go zniszczy prędzej czy później? Musiał być taki wyszczekany? To że znieważył jej rodzinę doprowadzało ją do szewskiej furii, to że nie pozwalał jej się za to zemścić było już po prostu nie fair. Gdyby mogła wbić swoją pięść tak po prostu w jego głupią, przystojną twarz najprawdopodobniej by jej przeszło. A tak była zmuszona codziennie o tym marzyć, o tym i o jego idiotycznie uzależniającym, jedwabistym głosie.


	2. Bushes of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi szczęśliwie wraca do domu, całkiem pewna, że Fi odpuściła jej wszelkie przewinienia. Ależ się myli.

-Cokolwiek zrobiła, nie zapłacę za to. - odpowiedział automatycznie Brynjolf, odbierając połączenie, poprzez wciśnięcie guzika na jego bezprzewodowej słuchawce.

Z biegiem lat nauczył się, że była to najodpowiedniejsza odpowiedź na niemal każdy telefon kierowany do niego. Oczywiście raz na jakieś dziesięć połączeń odzywał się ktoś kto nie miał problemów z jego żoną, ale była to tak rzadkie, że jego służbowy numer był już publicznie znany jako „linia zażaleń dotyczących Ravi.”

-Wykopała podkop do mojej willi, Brynjolf. - odezwała się po chwili Firiha.

Zagapił się w księgę rachunkową, którą wypełniał na swoim laptopie, bezmyślnie podsumowując sumy, gdy nagle dotarło do niego co powiedziała.

-Zrobiła, co? - Spytał niemożliwie świadomy nagłej ciszy, która zaległa w barze. Wszyscy w Krzywej Bani obrócili się obserwując go z zainteresowaniem, dlatego odepchnął się od blatu, schodząc z barowego stołka i ściskając grzbiet nosa pomiędzy dwoma palcami ruszył na zaplecze. - Wybacz, ale mam jakieś zakłócenia na linii, przez które słyszę idiotyczne rzeczy.

-Podkop. - powtórzyła powoli i Bryn był niemal pewien, że uśmiecha się złośliwie na swój sposób zadowolona, że może na nią naskarżyć nawet pomimo tego, że to ona ucierpiała najbardziej.

-To niemożliwe. - wyjaśnił jej cierpliwie. To znaczy, oczywiście było to możliwe, ale szczerze nie sądził by jego żona była na tyle szalona, czy może raczej głupia, by podkopywać się pod siedzibę Mrocznego Bractwa. Wiedział doskonale, że ona i Fi były starymi znajomy, pamiętał nawet, jak niemal piętnaście lat temu przyjął je obie do Gildii Złodziei, ale wiedział również, że nawet najbliższa znajomość nie uratuje ją przed gniewem sekty, jeżeli uznają że im zagraża. A Ravi wręcz uwielbiała naciskać na nich, jakby była ciekawa, jak wiele może zrobić zanim zareagują. To za pewno były jakieś jej pozostałości po jej przynależności do Bractwa. Dużo o tym myślał, obawiając się , że złodziejski fach nie będzie wystarczając ekscytujący dla niej, że w którymś momencie się zapomni i w chwili uniesienia poderżnie gardło jakiemuś frajerowi zamiast po prostu opróżnić mu kieszenie.

-Naprawdę? - spytała Fi, przerywając jego przemyślenia, nawet nie próbując ukryć rozbawienia w głosie.

-Oczywiście. - rzucił zirytowany otwierając drzwi na zaplecze i prześlizgując się pomiędzy pudłami i skrzynkami z piwem ruszył do dużych drewnianych drzwi, łączących ich mieszkanie zapleczem baru. - Fi ona może i jest porywcza i nieobliczalna i szalona i niekiedy nawet głupia, ale nie zrobiła by czegoś co… - Brynjolf zatrzymał się nagle zszokowany zauważając plan rozłożony na ich kuchennym stole. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło mu by odechciało mu się bronić Ravi. - Och, na Brodę Shora. - Przeklnął zauważając, że na biały plan znajomego budynku naniesiono zarysy jakiś tuneli i czerwonym kolorem dorysowano korytarz łączący wszystko razem. Do tego wszystkiego to co trzymało zrolowany plan rozprostowany na stole był jadowicie żółty podręcznik obrazowo zatytułowany „Ucieczka z więzienia dla wytrwałych lub też nawiązanie więzi z twoim wewnętrznym kretem czyli kopanie podkopów dla opornych.” - Wiesz może zapomnij o tym co mówiłem. - zamruczał wściekły na własną głupotę przypominając sobie, że przez ostatni tydzień męczył się ze spraniem błota z ubrań Ravi. Bo oczywiście, obsługa pralki ją przewyższała, ale otworzenie skomplikowanego sejfu z czterema przekładkami i inteligentnym systemem wtargnięć, było ok.

-Rozumiem. - odpowiedziała i wiedział doskonale że była o krok od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

-Firi – zamruczał ze westchnięciem opierając się jedna ręką o krzesło. - Nie próbuj mnie uspokajać, ile mnie to wyniesie?

Jego rozmówczyni odchrząknęła spokojnie i Bryn niemal się skurczył w sobie słysząc jak wyciąga plik jakiś kartek.

-Jedyne co zrobiła to połączyła jeden z nieaktywnych tuneli z budynkiem. Po odpowiednich, hmm… przygotowaniach możemy nawet zrobić z tego awaryjne wyjście. - zamruczała bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Nie będzie trzeba nawet zamurowywać dziury w łazience…. - W łazience, pomyślał Bryn kalkulując ile kosztować go będą cegły, kafelki i zaprawy. - Uszkodzenia rur, są stosunkowo niewielkie… - Hydraulika, armatura i siła robocza, dodał mentalnie do spisu. - Niestety przecięła jeden z głównych kabli zasilania. Jakim cudem udało jej się to zamaskować do teraz sklejając go jedynie przeżutą guma i…. chyba papierem toaletowym, nie mam bladego pojęcia. W każdym bądź razie okazuje się, że będziemy musieli wymienić okablowanie na całym pietrze. - Kable, bezpieczniki i elektryk. - Hmmm tunel należy zabezpieczyć, nie tylko ze względów zagrożenia nieautoryzowanym wtargnięciem. Budynek to zasadniczo zabytek. - Firiha roześmiała się rozbawiona. - Nie możemy nawet przybić obrazka bez zgody konserwatora, a ona wywija coś takiego. Trzeba będzie go zawiadomić. Stary drań pewnie policzy sobie ekstra za „dyskrecję” i „niebezpieczne warunki pracy” - No tak, konserwator. Brynjolf dodał go do listy i schował twarz w dłoniach.

-Ale spokojnie. - powiedziała nagle. - Udało mi się jednak ustalić, że pomysł nie należał całkowicie do niej. Jeden z moich pracowników użyczył jej pomocną dłoń.

Jeden z pracowników.

-Cycero. - wysyczał odruchowo.

-Cycero. - zgodziła się. - Dlatego też pewien koszt naprawy potrąciłam z jego pensji i postanowiłam tak samo postąpić z Ravi. Więc odejmując koszta całości od wypłaty jaką jestem wam winna za pracę w restauracji Pana Dupka, wychodzi mniej więcej hmm… dziesięć septimów dla ciebie.

Zbankrutuje prze tę kobietę, pomyślał wypuszczając powoli powietrze z płuc.

-Preferujesz przelew czy może gotówkę? - spytała niewinnym głosem.

-Syp mi sól na rany, no dawaj wyżyj się. - zamruczał zirytowany.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

-Jeszcze jedno Brynjolf. Nie myślałeś żeby dozować jej dostęp do skoomy?

-Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Ta kobieta jest niemożliwa! Nie ważne kogo przekupię, ona i tak zawsze coś znajduję!

-Tak, racja. Głupie pytanie. - powiedziała po chwili obustronnej ciszy. - To wszystko co miałam do powiedzenia. - Zamilkła na chwilę zanim dodała. - Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej wygrałeś przez to trochę gotówki.

Brynjolf już otwierał usta by się spytać się skąd wiedziała, niestety zdążyła się już rozłączyć.

Pokręcił głową zrezygnowany i wzdychając ruszył z powrotem do Bani.

Stanął za barem spoglądając na wnętrze baru, gdzie każdy członek Gildii wpatrywał się w niego w oczekującym milczeniu.

-Podkop do muzeum. - ogłosił im przy akompaniamencie głośnych jęków zrezygnowania i jeszcze głośniejszych okrzyków radości.

-Tak, tak. - zawołał unosząc lekko ręce. - Wykładajcie pieniądze na stół, patałachy. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy kilku członków podniosło się ze swoich stołów i rzuciło zwitek banknotów na bar przed nim. W jednym Fi miała rację, zdecydowanie udało mu się dziś zarobić trochę pieniędzy.

Hazard zawsze szedł w parze z przestępcami, nie było więc nic dziwnego, że był jedną z ulubionych rozrywek Gildii. Na kredowej tablicy, powieszonej nad barem zapisywane były zakłady o wyniki meczów, kto wpadnie podczas włamu, i inne takie. Od dawna jednak były tam głównie spekulacje co do tego co w danym tygodniu narozrabia Ravi. Owszem istniała również opcja, że nie zrobiła nic, ale od lat nikt już jej nie obstawiał.

-Co by powiedziała twoja żona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że stawiasz przeciwko niej? - zakrakał zirytowany Delvin dokładając do kupki banknotów przed Brynjolfem sporych rozmiarów granat.

-Pogratulowała by mi zmysłu do zarabiania. - odpowiedział unosząc kamień pod światło.

Szczerze powiedziawszy był niemal stu procentowo pewny, że gdyby się dowiedziała spędziłby co najmniej pół roku na kanapie. Właśnie dlatego obstawiał pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. Bardziej szokujące było jednak to, że nikt jeszcze nie powiedział jej o tym, mimo że wszyscy wiedzieli.

-Żadnych fałszywek, dupku! - zawarczał Brynjolf ciskając szklany kamyk z powrotem ku Delvinowi, który złapał go zirytowany przeklinając pod nosem. - Gotówka albo fanty, znasz zasady. - rzucił składając w plik banknoty i chowając je do wewnętrznej kieszeni skórzanej marynarki. Cóż nie udało mu się odrobić pieniędzy za zleceni Firihy, ale przynajmniej nie był spłukany.

Delvin westchnął cierpiętniczy i oparł się o swoje krzesło pociągając ręką po ogolonej czaszce.

-Zapisz mi do rachunku. - rzucił wzdychając.

Brynjolf już miał wypomnieć mu, że szczęście nie dopisuje mu tak chyba z trzeci raz z rzędu, kiedy nagle drzwi do baru otworzyły się szeroko.

-Hey Bitches! Look who's back! - zawołała Ravi przechodząc przez Krzywą Banie przy akompaniamencie krakań swojego irytującego, wiecznie kradnącego mu śniadanie, ulubieńca i stukań jej niebotycznie wysokich obcasów. Bryn przeciągnął wzrokiem po jej nogach unosząc kąciki ust. To zdecydowanie był jego ulubiona para.

Przyglądał się z zadowoleniem jak idzie w jego stronę, ledwo powstrzymując się od zatarcia rąk. Nie mogła wybrać lepszego momentu, żeby się pojawić.

-Cześć Ravi. - rzucili wszyscy, jakby nic się nie stało wracając do swoich zajęć.

-Cześć Bryn. - powiedziała przeskakując przez bar i stając obok niego.

Zamiast pochylić się do powitalnego pocałunku, którego oczekiwała, wspinając się na palce, położył ręce na jej biodrach i wyciskając z niej zduszony krzyk zaskoczenia posadził ją na barze. To ciągłe schylanie się do niej zaczynało wykrzywiać mu kręgosłup. Trzeba było zaakceptować fakt, że nie miał już dwadzieścia pięć lat.

-Cześć Krasnalu. - odpowiedział owijając ramiona dookoła jej tali. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, pochylając do pocałunku i Bryn nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Pamiętasz ten karabin z laserowym celownikiem? - spytał – Ten z którym spałaś przez tydzień dopóki nie wyrzuciłem go z Naszego łóżka? - dodał wyciskając na jej policzku szybki całus, kiedy zmarszczyła brwi spoglądając na niego zdziwiona.

-Ten który tajemniczo zginął mi tydzień temu? - spytała głośno rzucając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na wnętrze Bani.

Brynjolf skrzywił się na nią.

-Tak ten.

Potrafił zrozumieć spanie z bronią. W ich zawodzie zawsze trzeba było być przygotowanym. Jednak Ravi wnosiła to na całkiem nowy poziom. Dla niej ten kawał żelastwa był jak przeklęta przytulanka. Czasami był niemal pewien, że słyszał jak mówi do niego. Był to jeden z wielu powodów dla których nie tylko, zaczął ostrożnie usuwać księżycowy cukier z jej diety, ale również zaopatrzył się w wizytówki paru drobnych psychiatrów.

-Zepsułem go. - wyjaśnił jej. - Przypadkiem. - dodał polubownie, gdy jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko wpatrując się w niego z pewnym rodzajem niedowierzania, które mówiło mu, że miał jeszcze z pół minuty zanim zacznie krzyczeć.

Konkretnie jednak rzecz ujmując „przypadkiem” ciężko było określić ten moment, gdy ustawił broń na środku drogi, a następnie przejechał ją ogromnym hummerem Vex. Pięciokrotnie.

Cóż na swoje usprawiedliwienia miał to, że ostatnio mieli ciężki okres. Pokłócili się o głupotę, o durny zabytkowy kostur, który ukradli razem, pamiętał jak nie mogli się dogadać kto go sprzeda, non stop przekrzykując siebie nawzajem. W jednej chwili uniósł go wysoko nad jej głowę, zirytowany ucinając dyskusję, a w drugiej chwili widział jak ona, czerwona na twarzy wychodzi z knajpy, najzimniejszym tonem jaki kiedykolwiek u niej słyszał oświadczając mu, że idzie wynieść śmieci i z tymi słowami na ustach zniknęła na dwa miesiące. Nie odbierała telefonów, ignorowała jego SMS i emaile. Wiedział, że żyła tylko dzięki temu, że dodawała na instagrama zdjęcia ze swoimi dziwnymi znajomymi. Cycero i tym bananowym elfem, Rumarinem.

Więc, tak mógł być trochę niespójny emocjonalnie. A już szczególnie, gdy bez słowa wyjaśnienia pojawiła się w drzwiach ich mieszkania, z tym samym workiem śmieci w rękach, z którym wyszła.

-Popsułeś moje maleństwo. - powiedziała cicho z względnie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, ale Brynjolf czuł jej dłonie powoli posuwające się po jego ramionach w stronę jego szyi.

Dał jej chwilę na denerwowanie się, zanim powiedział:

-Dzwoniła Fi. - zacisnął wargi próbując nie uśmiechać się, gdy rozkoszował się obserwowaniem jak nagle stężała w jego ramionach a jej oczy zamiast furią wypełniły się paniką. Natychmiast odwróciła od niego wzrok uciekając spojrzeniem na boki i zamruczała coś co brzmiało jak „uh – och”.

Brynjolf nie potrafił się na nią gniewać. Przebaczał jej wszystko co robiła, nie ważne co to było. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że nie mógł chwilę ją podręczyć zanim to zrobi.

Z Ravi, z kolei było odwrotnie. Potrafiła się gniewać dniami, więc nauczył się, przyznawać do wszelkich przewinień tylko wtedy kiedy mógł wyprzeć to z jej pamięci wypominając jej coś o wiele większego co sknociła.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, zaciskając mocniej ramiona wokół niej, gdy zaczęła się wić próbując uciec. Już miał z zadowoleniem zacząć ją dręczyć, gdy nagle zza nich odezwał się Delvin.

-Hej! Wy dwoje! Znajdźcie sobie pokój!

Ravi obróciła się w jego objęciach spoglądając na niego zirytowana, ku irytacji Brynjolfa w jednej chwili zapominając, że była w kłopotach.

-Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, Del. - powiedziała słodkim głosem spoglądając na niego z przekąsem.

-Ja? - prychnął cicho. - Moje życie miłosne jest w rozkwicie, szefie. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem spoglądając na Vex, która pogrążona była w rozmowie telefonicznej, z którymś ze swoich klientów. Chociaż „rozmowa” była odrobinę nadwyrężony termin, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedynym słowem, które mówiła co kilka minut było płaskie „nie”.

Vex spojrzała na Delvina jak na obślizgłego robaka i przyciskając komórkę do obojczyka tak by klient nic nie usłyszał, powiedziała:

-Delvin, prędzej Sanguin, zstąpi ze swojego padołu i wyzwie mnie na pijacki pojedynek wskutek, którego poproszę o rękę Wiedźmokruka, niż kiedykolwiek będziemy mieli jakiekolwiek „życie miłosne”. - wyjaśniła mu krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Brynjolf przyglądał się lekko rozbawiony zdruzgotanemu Delvinowi, nie do końca pewien jak to skomentować, gdy nagle usłyszał głośny dźwięk krztuszenia się. Podążając za nim wzrokiem zobaczył Sama Guevenne, który próbował wykaszleć piwo ze swoich płuc.

Sam może i był trochę dziwny, przez te wszystkie lata jak przychodził do Bani, Brynjolf mógł przysiądź, że nigdy nie widział, go trzeźwego, ale uzupełniał zawsze swój rachunek,a burdy, które wszczynał prawie nigdy nie dotykały Bryna, ale niemal zawsze były dla niego wielką rozrywką.

Teraz z kolei wydając z siebie dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy kaszlem a śmiechem, obrócił się rzucając rozbawione spojrzenie w kierunku Ravi. Bryn spojrzał w dół w kierunku swojej żony, by znaleźć ją całkiem czerwoną na twarzy, akurat gdy złapała popielniczkę i rzuciła w krztuszącego się mężczyznę z jakimś nie artykularnym wściekłym okrzykiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie Miraak, ale obiecuje że następny rozdział jest przeznaczony 100% dla niego. Po prostu nie mogłam przepuścić okazji by trochę nie po torturować biedną Ravi :)
> 
> Jak zawsze można mnie znaleźć na tumblrze w razie jakiś pytań skarpetkamroku.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fic na początku miał być krótkim oneshotem, wyprodukowanym, gdy z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, rozmawiałyśmy co by zrobiły nasze Dovahkiiny w nowoczesności. Ale jakoś tak zaczęła pisać i pisać i pisać i to robiło się?? naprawdę długie?? Nie wiem jak to się stało. W każdym bądź razie mały bosmer Ravi, należny do mojej przyjaciółki, która pozwoliła mi ją wplątać w to dziwne AU. A i nie spodziewajcie się jakiejś fabuły czy coś. 
> 
> Zawsze można mnie znaleźć na moim tumblrze skarpetkamroku.tumblr.com


End file.
